Sentimientos Ocultos
by Nieves JS
Summary: ¿Quién es él? Él es un rubio de zafiros azules. Encontró el amor de su vida en el año 2002. Ahora tiene una hermosa familia. ¿Y ella?. Ella es una pelirroja de ojos canelas. Se enamoró de él a primera vista pero, al parecer, el escritor Takaishi no lo sabía. ¿Y ellos? Fácil, ellos son su mas grande tesoro. Fueron creados por la unión del amor y la amistad [Sorato]


**Hello Digilectores! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy de muy buen humor así que…**

 **Aquí les traigo un one-shot romántico. Un pequeño obsequio para ShadowLights,**

 **Lord Pata, Mick4959, Atori-chan, Takari01, Sanlina y Digilover XD.**

 **Sé que esto está mal hacer… pero, necesito decirlo:**

 **ShadowLights:** ¡Betita mía! Espero que no te enojes por no habértelo presentado… es un regalito ¡No puedes leerlo después! Tú haces tanto por mí que quise hacer esto por ti. Sé que no es una de tus parejas wow *cofcomoelKenyakocofcof* pero, espero que te agrade. ¡Gracias por todo Li-chan!

 **LordPata** : Como te dije ¡Hola pequeño primer comentario de mi vida! *Sonó cursi* jaja. Al principio estaba en dudas de si esta pareja te gustaba ¡Por eso te pregunté, jaja! Eres un gran amigo, Patita (?), ¡Gracias por el apoyo y la ayuda de siempre!

 **Digilover** **XD** : No sé qué decirte… tú eres alguien que sabe todo de mi… y ni sé cómo, jaja. Bueno, este es un pequeño regalo para ti, amiga. Sabes que te quiero mucho n.n ¡Eres especial!

 **Sanlina** : Gracias por dejarme usar los fanart de los niños ¡Arigato! Lo mezclé con otra bella imagen . Espero que goces de la lectura de este regalo.

 **Mik4959** : Querida amiga, aquí están, tus bebés están aquí, Miku. No sólo tus bebes también están otros bebes… ¡Ay! Jaja. Tú me entiendes, me vuelvo loca cuando escribo de ellos ¡Disfruta tu obsequio con amor! ¡Muchas gracias por estar ahí para mí!

 **Takari01** : Holis! Jejeje. Para esto era la pregunta ya que no tenía en claro si te gustaba o no, jeje. ¡Espero que te agrade! Gracia por el apoyo.

 **Atori-chan** : ¿Sabes lo difícil que era contenerme? ¡Tenía ganas de decírtelo! Jaja. Ojalá lo disfrutes, ya que eres una gran fanática del Sorato :)

 **Declaraciones:** **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Akiyo Hongo.** **Lo único que pude hacer es ponerles nombre a dos niños.**

* * *

Las hojas de los árboles de Odaiba caían en un color anaranjado amarillento. Bailaban con el viento escuchando las melodías de la brisa. Los ciudadanos caminaban de aquí para allá para llegar rápidamente a sus casas y colocarse al lado de las estufas para estirar sus manos en ella esperando que el calorcito caliente sus dedos congelados.

Un joven rubio se encontraba esperando en la parada del bus. Quería llegar rápidamente a su casa para poder asegurarse de que todo marche bien, no confiaba mucho en la 'niñera' que había contratado gratis…

Ya dentro del bus que lo llevaría hacia su destino, el joven sacó su reproductor para escuchar un poco de esa música que lo relajaba en sus días estresantes de trabajo. Se coloco los auriculares blanquecinos en sus oídos, apretó _play_ y empezó a fluir la música.

—Pensé que odiabas a las personas que hacen eso.

Una joven se había sentado a su lado, riéndose de la actitud del chico, quien se quitó un auricular y se lo colocó a la chica en su oreja.

—¿Love me like you Do?—Preguntó al escuchar la canción de Ellie Goulding.

El chico solo se encogió de hombros y cerró sus cristalinos ojos.

—Pensé que estabas de humor.

—Lo estoy.

La chica sonrió para un lado y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Siempre tan callado ¿no?

—¿No será que eres muy cotorra?—rió él.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado, dándole la espalda.

—Pero, por eso te amo— susurró el joven.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse tras las palabras de su enamorado. Ya, a sus 28 años, vivían juntos, con dos hermosos hijos.

—No digas que dejaste a Yukiko y a Akira con tu hermano—dijo ella acordándose de sus hijos.

El chico no pudo contener la risa — ¿Y con quien los dejaría?, aparte ¿no confías en él?

—Claro que confió en el. Es más, sin ofender, confió mas en él que en ti— dijo divertida, sabiendo que se iba a molestar por haber dicho eso.

El chico se puso de pie, habían llegado a la parada. Ayudó a su esposa a levantarse del asiento y le sonrió. Guardó el aparato dentro de su bolsillo y caminaron juntos a la salida de aquel apestoso bus.

Al bajar, inhalaron el fresco aire que hacía que sus hebras se movieran al compás de los pequeños chiflidos que el viento hacía. Invierno, el hermoso invierno, inundaba las calles de Odaiba.

—¿Crees que se encuentren bien?—Preguntó divertida, ella.

—Que mi hermano se desabrigue para luego ir corriendo al hospital no significa que Yukiko y Akira lo hagan, tiene años.

Ella se pegó a su esposo y juntó su mano con la suya—Recuerda que tu hija está enamorada de tu hermano— Le hizo recordar.

—Está loca—Dijo con cierto recelo.

Empezaron a caminar hacia su destino. Juntos mientras las hojas de los árboles caían como pequeñas lágrimas. El pequeño vapor que salía de sus bocas hacia la escena más romántica de lo que ya era.

—¿Tienes frío?—Le preguntó él un poco preocupado.

Ella sonrió, su novio podía esconder todo sentimiento menos la preocupación.

—Ya entiendo a tu hermano—Rió ella.

Él se confundió y aminoró el paso para verla.

—No entiendo ¿qué tiene que ver mi hermano con el frío?—preguntó celoso.

—¡Ey, Ey! Sólo digo que ya sé cómo se siente tu hermano después de convivir contigo estos años. Recuerdo que siempre me decía "¿Puedes hacer que deje de sobreprotegerme? ¡Tengo 18 años!". No podía contener la risa en aquel momento en que él terminaba de quejarse, jaja.

Él suspiro y dejó caer sus hombros.

—Sólo trato de protegerlos…

—Lo sabemos pero, tu hermano ya tiene que ser él un protector, el protector de su hija—Dijo ella escapándosele un secretito.

—¿Hija?—Preguntó medio asustado. —¡¿Cómo que hija?!

Ella, nerviosa, empezó a mover las manos intentando inventar una escusa—Eh… yo… ellos… ¡Ya son grandes! —Le gritó intentando que su esposo entre en razón.

—¡Tiene 25 años, es muy chico!—Defendió él.

—Yamato… —Se quejó ella.

—No, no me vengas diciendo que nosotros tuvimos a nuestra hija a los 21, porque ya lo sé pero, yo le dije claramente que tendría su primera experiencia a los 30, Sora.

Sora, enojada, se cruzó de brazos.

—Supuestamente no te lo podía decir, iba a ser una sorpresa…

—Menuda sorpresa…—interrumpió el rubio.

Una risa se escapó de sus labios color duraznos haciendo que el rubio sonriera para un costado. Retomo la posición, junto a ella, y siguieron caminando entre las hojas secas.

—No te enojes con él… sólo quiere formar una familia como tú querías formar la tuya—Dijo ella con dulzura.

Recordando algo, Yamato cambió completamente de tema.

—Siento que Akira será igual que Takeru— opinó Yamato.

—No entiendo… ¿Qué tiene de malo?—preguntó Sora confundida.

Yamato paró en seco y miró la vereda de cemento pensando en algo.

—Sinceramente, no quiero que Akira sea igual que Takeru…

—¿Por?

—Takeru nunca dice lo que siente y esconde sus sentimientos de los demás, siempre lo ha hecho. Sé que quedó afectado por el divorcio de mis padres y aún no lo supera… por eso no quiso casarse con Hikari. Me sorprende que la haya dejado embarazada…—Dijo melancólico el rubio.

Sora bajó la mirada para mirar el mismo punto que Yamato.

—Así que era por eso… no sabía que no se casaron por eso. Pensé que no amaba a Hikari tanto como yo a ti… ¿Él te dijo eso?

—No… sólo lo sé. Como dije, él no se expresa correctamente, no quiere preocupar a los demás… ¡Es un terco! Siempre le dije que me preocupa más al no abrirse.

—Esa actitud me recuerda a alguien.

—¿A quién?— preguntó curioso el rubio.

—A ti, Yamato. Cuando era más chico nunca te expresabas, eras el típico lobo solitario— rió la pelirroja.

El rubio suspiro nuevamente y siguió caminando. Ya no tenía ganas de hablar de la mente perdida de su hermano ni de él cuando era un lobo solitario.

Caminaron un largo rato en un cómodo silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino: su dulce hogar.

La pellirroja sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Silencio, no había gritos ni risas.

—¿Qué habrá hecho?—Preguntó Yamato atemorizado por las locas ideas del escritor, su hermano.

Yamato y Sora caminaron por los pasillos para abrir la habitación de los chicos. Al abrirla los vieron. Vieron a sus hijos acostados en sus respectivas camas, dormidos cómodamente.

—¿Dónde estará?—preguntó Sora buscando con la mirada a su cuñado.

Yamato sabía perfectamente donde estaba, casi siempre se encontraba ahí. Caminó hacia el balcón y lo encontró. Takeru Takaishi se encontraba parado contra la baranda mirando la ciudad.

—Aquí estas… ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace mucho frío—dijo preocupado.

—Sólo estaba tomando aire fresco, no te preocupes…—le sonrió cuando Yamato se colocó a su lado.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio viendo los altos edificios de Odaiba. Hasta que un leve suspiro salió de Takeru.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Yamato preocupado.

—Sí, no tienes que preocuparte—le respondió con una sonrisa el rubio menor.

Yamato lo miró con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos.

—¿Cuándo dejaras de mentir?—preguntó incrédulo.

Takeru lo miró, atónito, y luego desvió su mirada al suelo. Suspiró nuevamente y miró el cielo.

—No te estoy mintiendo—le afirmó.

—No es lo que parece.

—¡Que no te estoy mintiendo, Yamato!— Gritó Takeru sorprendiendo a su hermano. —Lo siento…—se disculpó.

—Takeru…

—Volveré a casa, adiós hermano—Se despidió mientras se retiraba del balcón para despedirse de su cuñada.

Yamato se quedó estático en el balcón y, suspirando, volvió a entrar a su departamento.

—¿Pasó algo con Takeru, amor?—Preguntó su esposa mientras se acercaba a él.

El mencionado negó con la cabeza y le sonrió a su esposa. La abrazó por detrás y besó su mejilla

—Los niños están dormidos…—le susurró al oído.

Sora gimió sorprendida y se ruborizo por completo. Lanzó una risita nerviosa y abrazó a su esposo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos color durazno.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?—preguntó curiosa, la heredera del amor.

—Tu lobo solitario quiere llevarte al dormitorio—gruñó afectuosamente.

La cargó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia el ansiado dormitorio pero, antes de poder abrir la puerta, un grito se escuchó, asustando a los dos.

—¡Papá!—Lloró la rubia Ishida.

Padre y Madre fueron corriendo a la habitación de sus dos hijos. Akira se encontraba despierto mirando a su hermana con miedo y ella se encontraba sentada con las manos en su cara, sollozando fuertemente. Sora y Yamato se sentaron a su lado y sobaron su espalda.

—Yuki, cielo, ¿qué pasa?—le preguntó preocupado su padre.

Ésta lo abrazó inmediatamente y lloró en su hombro. Él sonrió tiernamente y le acarició la espalda con cuidado. Sora cargó a su hijo menor en sus brazos y se acercó a la escena padre e hija Ishida.

—Yuki… ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?—le preguntó cariñosamente Yamato a su hija.

La niña asintió rápidamente, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del padre. Yamato la apartó, agarrándola bajo las axilas, y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Shuu~ pequeña, solo fue un mal sueño ¿sí?, no pasó nada— La tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió y se limpio las lágrimas con la manga del piyama. Sonrió alegremente y abrazo a su padre.

—¡Gracias, papi!—le gritó mientras le basaba la mejilla al rubio.

Sora miro la escena con ternura y le sonrió a Yamato. Akira abrazó a su madre con un aire celoso al no tener el cariño que ahora tenía Yukiko. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente y lo llenó de besos. El niño reía con cada caricia de su madre.

—¡Bien…! ¿Qué les parece si dormimos los cuatro juntos?— propuso Sora a los tres.

Yukiko abrazo a su padre y grito un "¡siiii!". Yamato asintió y Akira le respondió con un abrazo. Sora rió gentilmente y dirigió a los tres a su alcoba, la que compartía con su esposo, claro.

Apagó la luz de las otras habitaciones y entraron al dormitorio de la pareja.

—¡Papi, mami! ¿Nos pueden leer el libro del tío Takeru?—preguntaron los niños que ya estaban saltando en la gran cama de dos plazas.

Yamato negó con la cabeza divertidamente pero, Sora ya tenía el libro en brazos.

—¡Sora! —gritó rendido.

—¡Hey! Este es el libro de nuestras aventuras, tú apareces aquí lobo solitario— dijo ella sonriente.

—Por eso no quiero leerlo, además, lo leímos mil veces…—se quejó el rubio mientras se acomodaba en la cama junto a Akira.

Sora rió y apoyó el libro junto a Yukiko, quien estaba al lado de su hermano. Sora, que aún no se acostaba, se cruzó de brazos mirando a su esposo.

—La próxima vez no le pidas a tu hermano un libro gratis si es que no querías, Yamato— lo regañó ella.

Él, al ser descubierto ya que nunca dijo que lo obtuvo gratis, se sonrojó levemente.

—De acuerdo… leeremos el libro. Conste que es mi hermano, ni loco iba a pagar por un libro suyo— Se quejo él mientras escondía su sonrojo entre los cabellos colorados de su hijo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se acomodó junto a su hija. Semi-sentada, comenzó a hojear la página y comenzar a leer. Leer esas páginas donde la mayoría de sentimientos no estaban escritos como el amor que ella tenía hacia Yamato desde que lo vio por primera vez, en aquel campamento. Un amor a primera vista, ni Takeru, ni nadie iba a poder escribir sobre esos sentimientos que ocultó durante aquellas aventuras, hasta que llego aquel 25 de diciembre del 2002. Gracias a Taichi, ella pudo declararse a Yamato, su esposo.

* * *

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Los quiero muchísimo a todos los lectores y escritores. Gracias por todo.**

 **Les deseo suerte, besos y digievolucionen**

 **—NievesJS13**


End file.
